


At the cost of fun?  Nothing.

by Pinepickled



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Christmas gift, Deer Ears, Fluff, Gen, Konoha being Konoha, Kushina has gold eyes bc i said so, Mikoto said fuck yalls juice, fun times, i hope you enjoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know a lot of things, and most presently, he hasn't the faintest clue why Kushina is chasing him like a woman posessed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	At the cost of fun?  Nothing.

Kakashi knew very few things. He knew that, while at the moment he was a chuunin, he would likely be a jounin before next year was out. He knew that that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. He knew that Gai was worried for him, and that something wasn’t quite right with Minato-sensei. The list of what Kakashi knows goes on. As for the things he didn’t know, there were many. He didn’t know how to get out of his swift rise through the shinobi ranks. He didn’t know how to even fathom a reason to not want to be a jounin. He didn’t know how to comfort his friends, and he especially didn’t know where to even begin with Minato-sensei. However, the most present thing he didn’t know was why Kushina nee-san had decided to start chasing him around Konoha like a woman possessed. Considering that she’d been complaining about Kurama being noisy lately, she could very well be possessed.

Kakashi ducked under the shop stalls, hoping that his careful maneuvering could lose the red haired women, but to no luck. Kushina simply sealed away useless body parts on a whim, easily phasing and gliding through the stalls as though not even there, golden eyes fixed on Kakashi. The boy truly didn’t understand why or how the village could look down on her as a kunoichi. He made a mental note to add that to the list of things he didn’t know- evergrowing, that list was. He always had more questions and less answers.

Eventually, Kakashi began to see the shops and the wandering ninja who were off duty thinning out, replaced with simple homes meant for the poorer people of Konoha to house their entire family or clan and a few neighbors who couldn’t afford house upkeep and food at the same time. Kakashi wasn’t one of the people who needed these houses, but he wasn’t completely detached from this place. Konoha was a maze of walls and forest and houses, so one could never be quite sure where the village ended and the forest began. There was obviously the main gate, but in poor areas like this, guarding wasn’t deemed necessary- but the Hatake compound was here as well. 

If you were to ask Kakashi, a jounin, or any village elder which had come first, no one would be able to tell you. Some claimed the Hatake compound was here first- the wolves had never had much of an opinion or alliance with Konoha one way or another, only in recent years did they interact and that was because they let Konoha build nearby and the last fully grown Hatake- Hatake Sakumo- had needed to take jobs in Konoha to support his child. Others claimed that Konoha was here first and the Hatake came later, the previously wild and uncivilized clan wanting to finally integrate into society. Kakashi couldn’t pinpoint why those two options didn’t appeal to him or even sound remotely correct- just another thing to add to the ever growing list of things he didn’t know.

But the Hatake compound was where Kakashi was running. His own apartment, where he’d needed to relocate (or so the elders had said) was woefully unprepared to handle a full siege from the vessel of the nine tails. At least in the Hatake compound, he could open a few doors and end up in what seemed to be another world all together. Just a little further, past this decaying house with a Kiri headband nailed to the door, right behind this tree with the Senju clan mark- but Kakashi could never be so lucky. 

Kushina tackled him to the floor, and Kakashi futily struggled in her iron grip. He considered trying to use a substitution jutsu, but the second he tried to summon up the chakra he just knew that Kushina would combat with her chakra chains. He was about to give up and just scream for Minato-sensei to come wrangle his weird fox-demon-wife, when Kushina abruptly stood up and took Kakashi with her.

“Heya puppy! You and nee-san here are going on a little trip!” She said, beaming brightly at the disgruntled child. Kakashi must have been making a strange face, because she pouted at him.

“Don’t look so glum! I’m not kidnapping you for a mission or anything! We’re going back home.” She said, getting a dreamy and nostalgic look on her face. It took a while for Kakashi to compute what she meant by home- as far as he knew, Konoha  _ was _ home- but then he saw her fiery red hair and the way her eyes flashed gold, and the words of his father came into his mind. The unbidden memory was of him on his father’s back, still toddler age, speaking with a Kushina who looked much younger than today. She was crying, pulling at her hair, and her eyes were bleeding. Kakashi didn’t know why she had been upset, but whenever he had tried to ask his father later, all he said was that Uzushio was no more- truly and finally. Kakashi never knew how to respond. Before he could ask what suddenly prompted her to do this, the expression on her face faded and she turned to smile at Kakashi again.

“Come! Our little crocodile is already waiting with Minato, and now we need to catch the kitty! He’s over in the Uchiha Street- no, not that one, the old one. You know how Mikoto-chan is.” She said, and of course Kakashi knew. Mikoto always insisted that the new Uchiha street in the middle of Konoha wasn’t their  _ real _ home, it was the one they were forced into. It was cramped, poorly made, and they had no privacy whatsoever. She was very vocal with this opinion as well, and as one of the most respected kunoichi in their clan, many others also held her opinion- not to say that her opinion wasn’t well received or correct, she simply gave others the courage to speak of it. Obito, despite how often he was bullied for being a “blind” Uchiha, was also one of the vocal sort. So Kakashi could safely scribble down the fact that Obito could be generally found in the old Street as something he did know.

They had to trek around the outer perimeter of the village to get to the Uchiha Street, as it was on the other side of the main gate. They passed by the guards, and Kushina didn’t acknowledge them so Kakashi didn’t either- but the guards kept sharp eyes on the both of them until they were completely out of sight. Kushina sighed once they were further away, before rubbing the back of her neck. Kakashi cast his eyes downward, and held tightly to the older woman's hand. Soon enough they were nearing the street, and Obito’s squawking could already be heard.

“Minato-sensei! I am  _ not _ a kitty, I  _ am not _ just refusing because Bakashi is going, and  _ I am not _ going!” Obito whined. Obito was full of complaining and bluster, something that didn’t grate on Kakashi’s nerves as much as it should. As for why Obito wasn’t a kitty, Minato had the habit of teasing Obito with pet names- Kakashi knew via Rin that Obito loved them, but the boy had a reputation to maintain. When Obito and Minato finally came into sight, they were greeted with Obito being held by the back of his shirt by a very amused Minato. Kushina let go of Kakashi’s hand and skipped forward, picking up the bratty Uchiha in one swing.

“Obito! Please? We’re going to have so much fun, and Rin is going to ya know! Plus, the waters near Uzushio are so warm we’ll be able to swim! Though, Minato said we should do more traditional winter things…” She finished with a pout. Minato chuckled softly, and then nearly fell over as he was tackled by a surprisingly strong, young kunoichi.

“Sorry I’m late, sensei. Mikoto-san was giving me some of her spiced drinks.” She said softly, voice completely disconnected from the stranglehold she had on Minato-sensei’s back. Minato quickly uprighted himself, and turned his neck curiously.

“Oh? What did she give you?” He asked, strolling leisurely to the still-squabbling Kushina and Obito, carrying Rin on his back with ease.

“Let’s see, I have some… milk? It smells like alcohol though, so it’s probably for you and Kushina-san. There’s something that smells like apples, a few cookies that smell spicy, and… candy? I think.” She said, rummaging around the small drawstring bag she had been carrying. Minato looked on with interest, and then sighed.

“You hang around the Inuzuka too much. Not everyone has their sense of smell.” He said, though his complaint fell on uncaring ears. Obito finally seemed to have given in, and Kakashi resignedly reached for Minato’s sleeve as they made their way back to the main gate. The chuunin guarding it eyed Kushina, himself, and Obito wearily, and paid no mind to Minato and Rin. Kakashi had half a mind to spit on them, and Kushina looked like she was dangerously close to doing just that. The both of them calmed down, however, when Minato’s icy blue eyes swept over the guards- they cowered like disobedient dogs. Kakashi snorted at the thought, and saw Obito smirk out of the corner of his eye.

As they walked out of the village and toward the abandoned island of Uzushio, Kushina clapped her hands together as though remembering something.

“Oh, how could I forget? Here, I have something for you all.” She said, shifting her pack around and digging through it with great concentration. Her gold eyes brightened, and then she produced… oh  _ fuck _ no.

“You’re insane if you think I’m putting that on.” Kakashi blurted, wrinkling his nose even though no one could really see through his mask. Kushina turned, eyes glinting and an evil cackle falling from her lips. Maybe Kakashi was onto something with this ‘insane’ thing. Kushina pounced, wrangling Kakashi in an iron grip and before Kakashi could even fathom escaping, the headband was placed on his head.

“There!” Kushina said, looking awfully proud of herself. “Now you’re a cute little deer instead of a cute little puppy.” She teased, flicking the white deer ears she’d forced onto Kakashi’s head. The white-haired boy could only tut in annoyance, especially when Obito burst out laughing. He was about to knock the dumb Uchiha brat over the head, but Kushina beat him to it with Obito’s own, special ears.

“What animal even is this?” He said incredulously, turning bright pink when Rin giggled at him.

“They’re antlers, Obito. It means you’re an adult female deer.” Minato replied sagely, nodding as Obito screeched. Rin giggled into his shoulder, wheezing as though out of breath. Even Kakashi couldn’t help a snort, grinning underneath his mask. 

Kushina approached Rin menacingly, the girl squeaking and tried to use Minato as a barrier between herself and the nine-tails holder, as she was still on the mans back. Kushina let out another mischievous cackle, reminiscent of a fox’s call, and presented another pair of deer ears.

“Will you put them on yourself or am I going to have to chase you halfway to Uzushio?” She threatened, holding up the ears. Rin snatched them from her hands and put them off, swiftly taking a kunai out and pointing it to the woman with a mock-fierce expression.

Kakashi laughed quietly, feeling a nice warmth spread in his chest. He felt the same way now that he used to when his father would take time off of work to spend with him for the holidays, when Gai would challenge Kakashi again and again. Perhaps, this was the feeling of family. Perhaps he would be able to go to Uzushio and enjoy himself, surrounded by people who cared about him before he would be promoted to a position he did not want. It would just need to go on the list of things he didn’t know, and would need to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Waah, i hope you enjoyed! This is just a mish mash of my own headcanons and some feel-good times with team minato + Kushina, so i hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day~


End file.
